


Mentally Cornered

by AJ Caruthers (Marvel_Knight)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Knight/pseuds/AJ%20Caruthers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket doesn't understand why Peter is acting like this. He can't call for help because Peter has got the whole situation in his favor. Peter says that he is going to have so much fun "playing" with him. But what he doesn't know is that there is something more sinister that is causing Peter's strange behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentally Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel owns all the characters and other trademarks, I don't own anything.  
> WARNING: This fic is not for everyone. Read at your own risk.

Rocket woke up with a headache, ugh scratch that, more like a freaking _migraine_. His head is throbbing and it's going to be a blasted chore just to get out of bed. Except he can't even move his arms and legs. After focusing his eyes for a moment, he realized that he's been tied up spread eagle style and also that he's completely frickin _naked._

"Finally, you're awake sleepyhead." It was Quill and he had that stupid, goofy "Star-Dork" grin on his face.

"Huh? Quill? What the hell is goin' on here?! What is this shit?! And why am I flarkin' NAKED?!" If Rocket thought that waking up tied up to a bed naked was bad, then waking up tied up to a bed naked with (of all the people in the krutackin' galaxy) Quill in the same room as him was much, much _worse_. He could have a camera or a recording device and sell pornographic images of him for the whole galaxy to see. That would be a nightmare for Rocket, his reputation would be tarnished; his bounties would probably mock him, the other Guardians would look at him with shame, and don't even get him started with the Nova Corps... ' _Oh calm down, you d'ast idiot, there's no need ta get par'noid,'_ he thought to himself.

"I was making sure you wouldn't try to escape from me. I've made plans to have fun with you all night." Quill sounded weird, like if he was flirting with one of his floozies and it was making Rocket feel uncomfortable.

"What is this, some kind of joke? Because if it is you got me, ok? Or is this revenge from a prank that I pulled on you before? Alright I'm sorry, not really. Look can you please just untie me from this shit?!" Oof, he should stop yelling because his headache was coming back and with a vengeance.

"I don't think you have any authority to boss me around, Rocket. I mean you are tied down. Why don't you just calm down and have a drink?"

Who the hell does Quill think he is? Why is he not untying him? That d'ast bastard is gonna get it once he gets untied. He now sees Peter pull out a vial from his pocket and remove the lid. It had some pink liquid in it.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty." Rocket decides to close his muzzle shut because Peter is getting closer to him with that stuff.

"Oh come on Rocket, this is the first time you ever refused a drink from me. I thought we were drinking buddies. Besides it'll help you loosen up." Rocket shook his head no and clamped his muzzle shut even tighter.

"Ok, fine then. I'll just have to _make_ you drink it." Quill's total demeanor changed and now he's holding Rocket's nose shut. "Come on Rocket, _breathe_. Open up!"

Rocket is struggling to keep his muzzle closed and oh no, he's beginning to see _stars_. He then felt a hand grab at his member and quickly stroke it. He finally opened his mouth to let out a small, embarrassing moan.

' _Dammit, that cheating lil...'_ but before he could finish that thought, he felt Quill hold his jaw open and pour the strange, pink liquid down his throat. It was so strong, stronger than any alcohol he's drank, it was burning his throat and the smell was burning his nose. He's trying his best not to choke on the stuff but he's sputtering and coughing and he thinks he might actually drown.

Finally, after he drank the last drop, Peter let go of his jaw. It feels kinda sore 'cuz stupid Quill held on way too hard, if he were to use just a little more strength he'd probably would've broken it.

"What the flark was that for, Quill?! I could've died because of you idiot and oooh..." Rocket is starting to pant, not because he can't breathe or because he was angry, but it was because he felt _hot_. "Uhh, what's goin' on?! Why do I feel clammy all of a sudd'n?"

Peter let out what seems like an evil chuckle. "Heh, it seems like the potion is working."

"Potion?! What krutackin' potion are you blabbering about Quill?!" He's panting heavily now, his fur is damp with sweat, and his member is facing the ceiling, starting to feel heavy.

"It's a lust potion, same one that those alien brothel concubines use on their unsuspecting clients except mine has an extra kick to it. Once you drink it, your body doesn't react to the potion's effects in a few minutes, it reacts to them _instantly_."

Ok, now Rocket _knows_ this is not a joke. "Quill, why are ya doin' this? Just lemme go, _please_!" It's been a long time since Rocket looked and sounded so scared. He would never ever use the word please in his life. It hurts Rocket's pride to give Quill the satisfaction to see him in this state, but his words were heard on deaf ears as all he saw was Quill smile.

"You just look so damn cute and _vulnerable_ when you're like this and it's fucking teasing me Rocket." He slipped off his combat boots, removed his leather jacket, and unbuckled his pants. "No matter how much you scream, beg, and plead for me to stop, I won't because I _will_ have my way with you." He took off the rest of his clothes and put them in a pile on the floor.

Rocket can't believe that this is happening to him. Quill is naked and so is he. This is so wrong on so many levels, he feels sick to his stomach. He's trying to get out of his binds but that accursed potion drained his energy. He doesn't want to believe the inevitable; that he and Quill are going to have sex any moment now.

"I am definitely turned on right now seeing you struggle with those ropes, good thing I declawed you while you were still sleeping."

Rocket is now fucking _pissed_. That mutherf'kin humie actually had the audacity to declaw him! Alright, once he gets out of this mess he's gonna kill him with no mercy and no fucks given. He was gonna blast him in to oblivion, high heaven whatever. He finally has a good excuse to assassinate, obliterate, eliminate, terminate, dispatch, execute, annihilate, exterminate, decimate, murder, extinguish, finish, end, _nuke_... but all of those thoughts were quickly forgotten once Peter trailed his fingers up to Rocket's inner thighs, making him let out a strangled groan.

Peter now notices Rocket's member is starting to leak pre-come. "Mmm, you're starting to enjoy this aren't you?" He then teasingly licks the underside of Rocket's member. "Because your dick certainly likes the attention and I'm loving the taste."

"Ohh! Please stop! Quill! _Pete_! I don't want this!" But Peter just ignored him and has his mouth cover the tip of Rocket's member now. Rocket is having a war with his mind. Dammit, he's starting to like it but he can't... no, he won't give in. He will fight it and not enjoy this masochistic crap!

It wasn't long until Quill engulfed him whole. The feel of Quill's hot, wet mouth constricting around his member and the exaggerated sounds that Quill was making were psychological torture to Rocket. He was probably going to go into a sexual frenzy and he couldn't help himself but let out a plethora of curses and annoying, loud ass moans that were octaves higher than normal. He hates to admit it, but this is making him _blush_. He wish he could just close his fucking legs because this is too embarrassing for him.

As Rocket was about to cum, Peter finally decided to let go of his dick with an obscene  _pop_ , the sound making Rocket shudder. "You know what? We're going to play a nice game of '69'. If you can make me cum first, I'll untie you but if I make you cum first, I get to fuck you. Now, I'm going to be nice and give you a head start." Peter turned around so now his dick was facing Rocket. Rocket closed his eyes and turned his head away. Peter sighed, " No? Well it pains me to do this to you buddy," he then applied a vice grip to Rocket's cock, "but it's for your own good."

As Rocket screamed, he felt Quill shove his cock down his throat. The smell of Quill was so musky and so intoxicating that it was making Rocket dizzy and salivate. He was sucking on Peter's dick like a pacifier as Peter pumped into him. Drool was escaping his mouth, which was coating his face and neck. He couldn't believe he was moaning along with Quill but that's when Quill decided to ruin the moment.

"Ohh yeah, come on Rocky baby, please don't stop sucking me!" But Peter soon stopped moaning and pumping when he heard Rocket's growling. Rocket hated being called nicknames. He absolutely detested them because they made him feel so small. As much as he didn't like to be called "Rocky", he was used to it by now because Quill would mostly call him that. But he never understood Terran terms of endearment. So when he heard Quill say "baby" he got it confused with the word _crybaby_ , and well now he's got Peter's dick between his _razor_ , sharp teeth.

It was Quill's quick thinking that saved him. "Whoa! Hey, look if you have any thoughts of biting me, I will not have any regrets of _cutting your goddamn tail off_! Got it?" That at least calmed Rocket down. More like frightened him because he wouldn't want to get his tail cut off; he doesn't know if it'll grow back. "Now, I think you've had enough of a head start already. Let's begin the game, shall we?" Peter resumed his earlier position of sucking Rocket off.

That was a whole new low; Quill actually _threatened_ him. Most of the time, it would be the other way around, Quill would back off, and Rocket would make fun of him for running away. Now he knows how it feels (and he doesn't like it), which gives him the confidence to win this stupid, perverted game.

He needs to get back to the task at hand because he could feel his hips thrusting into Peter's mouth. He decides to deep throat Quill, which was a bad idea. Quill was at least 8 inches long, kinda thick, and is hitting his gag reflex _hard;_ his eyes are watery, and he has the overwhelming feeling to throw up. Quill was making things worse by pressing Rocket's head to the bed with his hips, which makes him unable to go back. Rocket was just about to bite Quill out of instinct but instead he hollowed his cheeks, determined to win. It paid off, as Quill screamed and Rocket can now taste an unfamiliar, tangy, watery substance on his tongue. It has got to be Quill's pre, meaning he's halfway there.

Peter pulled back a little, _thank the stars_. Now that Rocket knows he's not going to suffocate thanks to Quill's oversized piece of meat or asphyxiate from his own vomit, he's ready to keep going. He tries to deep throat again (this time _slowly,_ so he doesn't almost kill himself again), and is swirling his tongue anywhere he can reach. He's also so close to... _"_ _Ahhh!_ " His muffled scream signaled that he squirted his pre in Quill's mouth.

Dammit, that means Quill has caught up to him. Peter's moaning was sending tingles down his spine, he's not gonna last any longer. Rocket was not going to lose this so he hums and moans with all his might, making sure to make his throat vibrate.  The tables have turned, yes, he's going to win it because he can feel Quill is so close; the flesh in his mouth is swelling, throbbing, and leaking spurts of pre.

It was too late when Rocket felt two fingers roughly rub at his hole and that was his undoing. _"Ohhh!"_ His whole body was arched and completely off the bed and he squirted five, six, _seven_ ropes of cum into Quill's mouth. Ugh, why, how can those wicked, teasing fingers make him cum?!  _'A _re you flarkin' kidding me?! Th__ _at cheatin' son of a...'_   He can't believe it, Quill cheated _again_!

To add insult to injury, Quill came _seconds_ later, filling Rocket's mouth with his seed. It tastes sour in his mouth and he just wants to spit it out. Before he can though, Quill snapped his muzzle shut and said, "Swallow it." He sounded like he had his mouth full.

Rocket hesitantly swallowed, his throat is sore and he hates the bitter aftertaste. Next thing he knows, Quill's got him in a heated, dirty kiss. He can taste himself; it tasted just as bad as Quill's and it isn't helping that Quill's tongue is forcing Rocket's own seed down his throat. He swallows it which receives an appreciative but patronizing _"_ _Good boy!"_ from Quill. Rocket ignores the comment, too busy trying to catch his breath from that long-drawn-out kiss.

There was only the sounds of Rocket's and Peter's panting until Peter finally says, "Now don't forget, since I won and you lost, we're going to get to the good part of tonight. Me fucking you, that is."

Rocket is wondering how Quill was so tactical throughout the whole situation. ' _He_ _probably planned this whole, crazy night of bullshit. Hell, he must have rigged everything in his favor. Explains why I'm all tied up and that d'ast love potion_ _whatever_.' He'd never expect Mr. I-Have-Twelve-Percent-of-a-Half-Assed-Plan to actually be a good strategist.

Rocket is starting to get desperate. He does not want to get his ass creamed by the not-so-awesome, shrill-voiced _Star-Dork_. So, he tries to kick Quill, which proved unsuccessful, as Quill grabs both his ankles with one hand and teasingly licks both of Rocket's feet. ' _Ugh, that's so gross._ ' He then spreads Rocket's legs so he could get a good view of his hole. "Hey! Stop lookin' at it!"

"Hmm, interesting. It looks like that potion made you all wet. Good thing too because now I don't have to waste my time hunting for lube." With two fingers, Peter started poking and prodding Rocket's hole, which dribbled this strange, clear liquid. Thanks to this liquid, Peter's fingers slipped easily inside the procyon. It all felt weird to Rocket; he had the feeling to go to the bathroom but he knows that it's just the stimulation of Quill's fingers.

The feeling got much worse when Peter started moving his fingers. He moved them in circles, twisted them, and scissored them; stretching and teasing Rocket even further. Then, he repeated the process of pulling them out just to push them back in, increasing his speed every single time until his hand was just a blur and coating his fingers in the slick, makeshift lube. When he slowed down and crooked his fingers into the forbidden bundle of nerves, it was all too much for Rocket to take; he is squirming, he can't control his anal sphincter anymore, and his hips are shaking off the bed consequently to Quill's ministrations.

"Ahh! Quill! Pull them out!" An extraordinary thing happened when Peter did pull his fingers out of Rocket; liquid spritzed out of his ass! Rocket's cheeks burned with embarrassment at the realization that he and Quill just witnessed such an act. Curse this, dare he say it, _raccoon_ body and its fucked up bodily functions.

Peter slathers on the liquid to his dick and positions himself next to Rocket's still dripping hole. Yeah, it's a complete, slick mess so Rocket doesn't have to worry about lubrication anymore. So, he just thrusts in all the way to the hilt. He waits there so Rocket can get used to it.

What's surprising to Rocket is that it didn't hurt. Yeah, he can feel pressure, but he was thinking that taking it up the ass was going to be a lot more painful and probably the cause of a few bitching, whining, and complaining. He feels full and has the feeling to go to the bathroom again. He can't believe he's saying this, but he's sorta enjoying the sensation now. When Quill finally moves, he's already hitting Rocket's prostate 'cuz his dick is too big for the procyon's body.

Rocket hollers out in pleasure as Peter grabs his hips and pretty much fucks him like a fleshlight, making the bed shake and creak in the process. While fucking him senseless, Peter starts teasing Rocket's nipples. He licks Rocket's face every time he pants and moans. Rocket thought it was weird but he reveled in the attention nonetheless. Peter then picks up Rocket (except for his hands and feet, which are still tied and holding him down), and pistons down into him.

Oh, Rocket is so close and if Quill keeps this up he's going to cum really soon. Like if he was a mind reader, Peter starts stroking Rocket and then bites his neck, which ultimately makes him cum. The strings of seed landed right on his face and man, it's going to be a flarkin' bitch to get off. He doesn't care though, as Quill plunges into his prostate with so much stamina and climaxes deep into him, filling him to the brim that it's probably gonna take days to get all of it out of him. As Peters pulls out, a large amount of jizz seeped out of Rocket's expended hole.

Rocket panted, too exhausted to say a word after all that strenuous activity for the night.

"Yeah, I know buddy, that was awesome and I'm guessing that your first time was the best thing you've ever felt in a long time." Of course Quill's ego would ruin the moment but when does it not? Rocket just nodded. He didn't want to argue with Quill, not after he quote, unquote gave him the best sex of his life. Besides, at least it'll shut Quill up from saying anything that mind end up with a blaster to his crotch. He signaled Peter to untie him by shaking his still bound arms and legs.

"Heh. Well I guess I have to untie you now." Instead of reaching for the ropes though, he clasped onto Rocket's neck with both hands. "Or maybe not. I think it's time for you to go to sleep, Rocket."

' _Ack! What the fuck? That bastard! Why?!'_ Rocket is struggling to breathe, pulling and lashing out at the ropes that have him tied down. His mind is getting foggy with the lack of oxygen and his eyelids are droopy. It won't be long 'til he loses consciousness.

The last thing Rocket heard was Quill whisper, "Goodnight!" before he eventually blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> If you can give me some pointers or if I made any mistakes, I will happily accept any constructive criticism!  
> (Plz no flames allowed)


End file.
